Nightmare or dream come true?
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: This is all based off of a dream I really had but not one of those crazy ones where zebras and stuff come out of no where! This is an awesome story says all of my soul eater friend obsessors! I suck at summaries but trust me this story is worth reading! Welcome to the DWMA Jamie! And Review and I will even add your OC!
1. Chapter 1

My Soul Eater Dream CH 1

A/N: okay I know it sounds stupid and like a lie, but I really did have a dream of being in the D.W.M.A!so this Is everything I dreamed of. Literally!

Chapter 1 Jamie (Me) p.o.v

I am walking through the halls to reach the crescent moon class. It's my first day at the D.W.M.A. Should I be excited? Maybe. Do I want to be? Not entirely sure. I finally reach the door and my hand creeps to the handle. I think about opening it. But I feel a little afraid of what is behind this door. Professor Stein. I would rather like to keep my body intact. I'm also afraid the others won't like me. I'm not from their world. Kid, soul, Maka, black*star,tsubaki,Liz,and paty. What if they don't like me. I let my hand grasp the door handle. I open the door slowly and realize no one is in there. I sigh in relief but then I see stein in his chair. I think about running but he gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back.

"You must be Jamie." He says. I nod as I slowly walk in.

"Welcome to the DWMA. I'm professor stein but I'm sure you already knew that."

I look at him in surprise. He knew?

"I will discuss things with you tonight at my house about everything I know about you. And don't worry, your friend will be here soon. Lastly, everyone else will be back after lunch so just sit here until they get back." Stein explained. I nodded and sat on the steps. How did stein know? Probably lord death. And my friend would also be here soon too? Haley? How?

I heard the bell ring and I watched as everyone started to walk in. Eyes stared at me and I feel my cheeks warm. Soul and maka walk in and Maka gives me a smile. Soul tries to give me that scary look of his but I roll my eyes. He shakes his head and smiles. I look back at the door and see kid walk in with Liz and paty. Paty was holding a giraffe away from kid who was begging her to add one more spot and she refused with a laugh.

"PLEASE PATY! IT IS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!JUST ADD ONE MORE SPOT PLEASE!" Kid begged on his hands and just kept walking while Liz picked Kid up by his collar and dragged him.I snickered. Then...he...came in.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! NO NEED TO WORRY! I AM BACK!"

Black star announced as he walked in. Tsubaki was trailing close behind. A smile on her face. As everyone took their seats, I looked at stein as he looked at me,would he tell people where I was from?

"Class," he began. "This is Jamie. She just transferred here and she needs a little help getting to know the DWMA,any volunteers want to show her around after class?"

No ones hand went up. I was about to say something but someone's voice stopped me.

"I will professor."maka said.

Thank god! I was happy it was at least someone I knew inside and out even though I have never really truly met her.

"Good. Now let us begin,today we will be going outside to do some training. Meisters will be training hand to hand combat with their weapons." Stein said. I saw Liz and paty both look at each other like 'is he joking?' I smiled. But then I realized. I don't have a weapon. I sat still as everyone else filed out and I talked to stein.

"I...don't have a...weapon." I told him. He looked at me.

"That's right. Hmmm, I will put you with Akira for now. She is our newest weapon transfer." I nodded and walked out the door. Maka was waiting for me.

"Hey, Jamie is it?" She asked. I nodded shyly.

"Well,I'm looking forward to showing you around. If you need help with anything at all don't hesitate to ask." She smiled. I smiled back. " you don't have much of a voice do you?" She asked I laughed.

"Some people wish I was quiet." I say. She laughs. Soul calls for her. She waves back to me and runs to catch up to soul.

Akira catches up to me as soon as we get outside. She has light blonde hair with a hint of pink in it and she has blue eyes. I wish I was as pretty as her.

"Hi I'm Akira!" She says as she hugs me. So, she's the first meet first hug kind of person.

" I'm Jamie." I say.

She nods with a huge smile on her face. I try to start a conversation.

"So,what kind of weapon are you?" I ask.

" I'm a Bow." She says. "When I transform I come with an unlimited amount of arrows."

I smiled. Right now she was my temporary weapon. I wondered who my real weapon was. Stein blew his whistle and the fight began. I hope if I win this doesn't hurt Akira and I's new friendship. She got into her fighting stance. I put my arms out in front of me. I knew what she was going to do. She would lunge first. She did. I dodged her and she came back quick and punched me in the back. Hard. I fell to my knees.

'Get on your feet.' I told myself. 'She can hurt you worse on the ground so get up.'

I hurry to my feet and try to right hook her but she dodges and twists my arm. I yelp and twist my body with it so I can grab her arm and flip her over. I haven't done THAT in a while. She looks at me stunned and I hold my hand to help her up. She is a good fighter. She smiles and takes my hand. A little to aggressively and a devious smile is on her face. She pulls me to the ground and pins me. She laughs and so do I. She stands to help me up and I get up.

"Not bad for a newbie." She says. I smile. It wasn't my first time fighting. Haley and I have kicked so much butt there should be a hall of fame. We both walk towards stein and he smiled. I watched the other groups and I saw soul fighting with maka.

"Don't hold back." She said with a grin.

"Not in my nature." He said and grinned back. I watched as Maka rushed up to soul the first chance she got and tried to hit him but he dodged it and hit her in the side. I know he was holding back. I smiled and watched as Maka quickly regained her balance and hit soul right in the face. He recovered from the blow quick. Like always, it takes a lot more than that to hurt Soul. I mean, him and Maka have been through a lot, but look at them. Still in one piece. Surprisingly. I watched as finally, Maka grab soul by the hood of his sweatshirt while his back was turned and flipped him over. She won by pinning him and straddling his waist. I saw a slight blush creep over his face while Maka was still catching her breath. She stood and held her hand down to Soul to help him up. He took it and stood. Maka looked in my direction. I looked away shyly. I looked towards Kid,Liz, and Patty. Patty and Liz looked at each other. Then they both looked at kid. Kid just smiled. Liz looked towards Patty. Patty grinned and nodded once as Liz transformed into a pistol and landed in her hands. Patty gave a grin to kid and kid shrugged. She lunged towards him. I focused my thoughts on them so I could hear what they were saying.

"DIE!" Patty growled.

" Not today." Kid said as he was pinned to the ground. He used both his feet and kicked her in the stomach to flip her off him. She aimed the gun at him but he grabbed the pistol by the head.

"Sorry Patty," he said. "But I have won." Patty looked at kid confused.

Kid pulled the gun towards himself and Patty followed. He then grabbed her by the back of her neck and thrusted her to the ground.

"Patty!" Liz yelled as she transformed back to normal. Kid stood and brushed himself off as he walked casually towards patty. He helped her up with Liz and patted her head.

"Nice job patty." He said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him and smiled. I smiled and looked towards Tsubaki and Black *Star. A part of me wanted to run up to Tsubaki and pull her away from Black*star because I know he won't go easy on her.

"You ready Tsubaki?" He asked with a competitive grin. She grinned back and nodded. He charged toward her but she jumped into the air and dodged his attack. She came down with a kick and nailed him in the face. Black star stumbled back but caught himself quickly after. I got a little bored so I looked back at Akira. She was wrapping her hand which was slightly scraped. I walk over to her. She looks up and smiles.

"Your experienced." She said. I looked shocked. Should I tell her yes? Or no?

"U-uh...yeah I am." I sigh defeated.

"Where are you from?"

I freeze. I can't think of an excuse this quick!

"U-um. I'm from,uh-"

"Trust me I already know."she said. I give her a shocked glance. She smirks. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Professor Stein told me everything. We knew you were coming for a while. Well, just him and I knew you were coming...the others...no. And Haley will be here soon." Akira explained. I have her a smile.

"Okay everyone," stein said. "Let's head inside."

END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: I woke up after stein said to come inside so the next chapters are what I wish would've happened!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul eater dream chapter 2  
As we all headed into the class room again. I took a seat next to Maka. I mean,I wanted this right? I wanted to be one of Maka's best friends. I always said that I would be. We both love to read, and we are not all about being outside all the time. We could be sisters. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I look back towards Stein. I smiled realizing that when Haley or whoever is coming sees stein is going to flip. Haley is a MAJOR fan of Stein. She basically ENVIES him. I look towards soul. The coolest guy I know. He looks towards me and grins. I grin back and look away. I feel red start to flush my face. I cover my cheeks. I hate when this happens. I try to focus on something else...like...what my first battle is going to be like. Yeah! That works! Think about that! Not soul...not soul...kishin, .souls looking at me...NO! Kishin,kishin,evil soul, souls soul. OH COME ON!  
I stuff my head in my arms on my desk to hide the blush that's coming back to my face. I ship Soma! Not Joul! No no NO! No JamieXSoul!  
The bell rang. Finally! I got out of my seat and started towards the door. Stein stopped me.  
"Lord death would like to speak with you Jamie. Along with Soul and Maka." When they heard their name  
The walked over. "Afterwards you guys can show Jamie around." We all nodded and left the room.  
"I wonder what lord death needs." Maka said. Soul nodded.  
"Yeah,as long as it doesn't involve another mission in a different country I'm cool." He said sending a toothy grin my way. I turned away and felt my cheeks tingle with heat.  
"So Jamie," Maka began. "Why were you transferred to DWMA?" She asked. I racked my brain for an answer...GOT IT! It's true but it's not why I transferred here so it's like an altered truth!  
"Uh...my mom and dad passed away and I had nowhere else to go so I'm staying at DWMA..." I said. I have myself a high five in my head. It is true that my mom and dad are gone...I just added the nowhere else to go part. Sometimes I love my brain.  
" you could stay with us instead if you'd like...Crona used to stay down there and I can see its not comfortable." She suggested.  
"I wouldn't want to cause you trouble..." I said. But in my head I was screaming in joy. Maka albarn was inviting me to stay at her house!  
"No worries! I think it would be fun! Blair isn't around as much so it would be nice to have a girl around my age to talk to." She said. I nodded in agreement.  
"That's the most I've heard out of you since you got here." Soul said.  
I grinned. Maybe I should mess with him...nah.  
"I'm not a social type all the time unless I'm around people I know well." I lied. I KNOW ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! I know a ton about Soul and Maka. It's just easier to talk to Haley and my other friends cause I'm around her almost all the time.  
When we finally reached the death room, I saw Kid,Liz and Patty. Kid gave me a smile. I nodded my head once. Patty was busy coloring while Liz was filing her nails.  
"You wanted to see us Lord death?" Maka asked.  
"Yes yes! Welcome Meister Maka, Meister Jamie." Lord death cheered. I stayed calm on the outside but on the inside I'm squealing with excitement I need to spill out. " it seems since Jamie is new and has no home to go to... I was hoping you two wouldn't mind letting her stay for a bit." Lord death said. Maka smiled.  
"Of course! We were actually just talking about that on our way here." She said.  
"Hold on a second father," kid began. "Where did Jamie come from in the first place?" My eyes widened and I looked at Lord Death pleading with my eyes not to tell them. I didn't want them to think I was some fan girl freak.  
"It doesn't seem we can keep it away much longer Jamie." Lord death said. I sighed and looked as Everyone looked at me.  
"I-I didn't come here just because I lost my parents..." I began. "I actually don't know how I ended up here. I was watching the show before bed and when the episode was over I remember saying I wish Haley and I went to DWMA..." I looked down at my feet. "I didn't want to lie to you Maka. Of all people. But...I don't want to be the fangirl freak that no one likes because well,I'm a fangirl. I know a TON about you guys...you guys are all from a tv show called Soul Eater." That's how the explanation started.  
A/N: okay! Look forward to chapter 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM BACK! Don't worry I have not abandoned u guys! Okay well here is chapter 3 read and review or ill take your soul!**  
Jamie p.o.v  
"So there is a show named after me?" Soul asked. I nodded. I just got done the hour long explanation of the show soul eater.  
"So you have seen everything that's happened to us the past year?" Maka asked. I nodded.  
"Did I look the least bit symmetrical?" Kid asked. I giggled.  
"In my opinion Kid, you are symmetrical." I say with a smile. He grins at me and gets on his knees in front of me.  
"You think I'm symmetrical? REALLY?!" He asked. I grinned and nodded. He passed out symmetrically in from of me and I laughed. Liz walked over to him and started dragging him away.  
"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" A booming voice yelled. Black*Star.  
"Black*star, could you calm down?" Tsubaki asked in her gentle voice.  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN! IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD! EVERYONE SHOULD BOW TO MY GREATNESS!"  
She sighed in defeat as Black*star walked over to soul and they fist bumped.  
"Now Jamie," lord death began. "We have the matter to discuss if your able to stay or not." He said. I sighed. There is no way he will let me stay.  
"If I can't stay I understand-"  
"Well of course your staying! I just said that to exaggerate the mood! I was going to summon Haley." He interrupted me. I looked up at him and smiled with a nod. He walked over to his mirror and said some words I couldn't hear well. It was seconds later until I saw someone fly through the mirror and land on the other side of the room.  
"Ugh." She moaned holding her head as she looked up. i towered over her.

"what's up?" I asked with a grin.

"we'll right now you are." She began as I helped her up. She looked around and saw lord death and everyone else. I saw she was about to faint so I sat her in a chair and started explaining how I think I got here. She looked at me surprised and walked around. contemplating all of this I bet. I mean now she gets to go to DWMA with me...just like we always dreamed.

"WELL HIYA HALEY!" Lord death began. "so now that your here I have the matter of discussinto your weapon abilities. You are Jamie's weapon-"

"lord death we have a problem." Spirit said as he entered the room. "A kishin ahead been spotted near chuppacabras. it only needs one more soul."

A/N: CHAPTER 4 NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:hey guys! I'm back after so long of being Gone! Anyway! Here is chapter 3 and I'm hoping to add some so send them in with just might add them!**

"Oh," lord death said. "Well that's not good. We need to take care of that immediately. Jamie and Haley can join as well. First though,Haley,try to transform."  
Haley looked at him dumbfounded.  
"I-I don't know how to! I didn't even know I was a weapon!" She said with a slight panic in her voice.  
"Close your eyes and look deep into your soul. Imagine your weapon and grasp it. Then you will transform." Lord death explained. She nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. Not but a few seconds later she was surrounded by green light and she transformed. She was a Black and grey sythe. The pattern on her blade was similar to Soul's but with a criss cross type of pattern. I bent down to pick her up. Our wavelengths matched just like we always expected. We used to talk about if we went to the DWMA how we would be perfect partners. It's just...logic to us. She felt light in my hands.  
"We match." I said with a grin.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" She laughed. I held her tight.  
"I-I'm not sure how to use you."  
"Well,try weilding me like,I don't know. Like a stake. Except I'm bigger."  
"NO KIDDING! Besides! We aren't fighting vampires today! It's a kishin egg!"  
"They're both evil aren't they?!"  
"Guys we really have to get a move on if we want to kill this kishin egg." Maka said. I looked at her.  
"Yeah,when Maka and I had our first battle her moves and techniques came by instinct. I'm sure it will be the same with you." Soul explained.  
I nodded and looked at Haley in her weapon form.  
"Ready?" I asked  
"Ready." She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater dream chapter 5  
(Jamie p.o.v)  
We all start heading down town. Running. Maka was leading as usual, Kid and Black*Star weren't that far behind. I was running with Kid. Managing to keep his pace.  
"STOP!" Maka yelled. We all skid to a hault. "I sense it around here." I closed my eyes and looked for the wavelength. " I can feel the wavelength but can't FIND it." Maka said in a frustrated tone.  
"Maybe, I could help?" I said. Everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes again and searched. I spotted the red kishin egg soul and snapped my eyes open. "Fifty feet. East."  
"How did you..." Maka's voice trailed off. I smile.  
" I guess I have really advanced soul perception or something." I shrugged.  
"LETS GET A MOVE ON ALREADY! BEFORE WE LOSE IT!" Black*star yelled as he started running forward.  
"Right." We all agreed and charged as well. Haley looked at me through her blade.  
"Jamie are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Your wavelength is all over the place."  
"I guess I'm just anxious." I say. She nods.  
When we reach the gruesome scene the smell made me want to vomit. There were piles of bodies scattered about. I put the back of my hand to my mouth and gagged. It was horrible. I couldn't stand it. I held Haley firmly in my hands. Whoever did this, who ever hurt these innocent people,were going to die. My grip on her tightened as my mind filled with rage as I saw that one of the bodies...was a child...no older than 7. It made me want to rip the kishins head off.  
"Jamie," Haley warned. "Calm down, don't let your anger overwhelm you. You should know that by now. Chill."  
She was right. My grip loosened. I remembered when we were back in Delaware, we were fighting a group of slayers to protect a small newly made vampire. He was only 10. We weren't focused on him for a second and a slayer got him. I got so angry I went to strangle the slayer and successfully did but, I was in a crazed stage of anger and one moment my hands were around Haley's neck. I almost hurt her. I wasn't in control of my body. Then somehow I was pulled out of the fog and released her. I remember collapsing and crying, apologizing over and over. She kept saying it was okay but I could never forgive myself for what I did.  
I snap out of my memory at the faint sound of tapping I look behind me and see a disfigured figure. It's eyes hung low and it had horns that stuck out where ears usually are. It's body was fat in some places then skinny in others. It had one red eye and one purple eye. It was hideous. It's claws were extremely long. I look to the child's body. The claws on the creature were the same as the one on the child's side. My eyes slowly trailed back to the kishin. I got into a fighting stance. I looked at Maka,Black*Star, and Kid. They were all ready. Maka was holding Soul close to her. I look back at the kishin. I feel my lips pull back in some what of a growl. I shake my head.  
'Snap out of it Jamie.' I thought to myself. 'Stay in control. Stay. In. Control.'  
The kishin seemed to grin. It's long tongue licked its lips.  
"Mmm...seconds?" It laughed and lunged. Maka went straight for its throat and jumped into the air and brought Soul down in a swipe. The kishin simply lifted its arm and stopped it. Maka's eyes widened in shock as its grabbed her by Soul and threw her into the nearest wall. She yelped in pain. She fell to her knees.  
"Maka!" Soul yelled. "WATCH OUT!"  
She was too late as Kid jumped In front of her and shot at the beast. It stumbled back a few feet just enough for me to make a move. I jumped into the air and yelled.  
"DIE!" I yelled as I brought Haley down in a slice. I managed to cut his left arm off. The creature yelled in pain and looked at me. He swiped his right arm and landed a blow right in the middle of my stomach. I gasped for breath as I hit a wall and slid down in a heap. The pain was intense. But I used Haley as leverage and stood. I looked up and saw the creature coming toward me and I held Haley firmly in my hands.  
"Your a tough one aren't you?" It sneered. I was panting as it picked me up by my hair and I yelled in pain. It felt like my hair was being ripped from my scalp. "Well, your soul," it said putting a claw to my chest. "Seems to be the most different from the group. That just means all the more tastier for me. It opened its mouth and showed its teeth. I felt a stabbing pain on my right side and I screamed out. I brought Haley forward and sliced the beast right through its midsection. His menacing grin disappearing and a red soul taking its place. I fell to my knees and panted for breath that came in short gasps.  
"Haley!Jamie!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards us. Haley was back to her human form and was hovering over me. She had dirt and a few cuts on her face but other than that she was fine.  
"Jamie!" She sighed in relief. "Your okay. Your going to be fine." She kept reassuring. I gave a smirk.  
"This is nothing remember." I started to cough. "Just a couple of scratches. Bandage me up ill be just fine." Haley rolled her eyes.  
"Is she okay?" Soul asked coming towards me. His crimson eyes met mine and they seemed to be full of worry. Without thinking I put a hand to his cheek. He stiffened in surprise.  
"I-I'm fine. Don't worry,I've had worse." I say trying to reassure him. I felt myself slipping from consciousness. My hand slid down his face and before I knew it I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY IM BACK! DONT WORRY! This story will not die! swear I will Try to update more. I'm slacking! Okay Well here is next chapter! Read away!**  
My eyes flutter open. I look around to check my surroundings to see where I am. It looks like a nurses office. The infirmary? Why am I here? What happened? Then I remembered the fight with the kishin.  
"Ah, it seems your awake."  
My eyes go to the doorway and I see Professor Stein.  
"You got pretty torn up your first mission huh?" He asked. I smiled shyly and nodded. "Don't worry, your all bandaged up and good as new."  
"You seem different. Your very...cheery." I say to Stein. He chuckles.  
"Heh, yeah...Lord death wanted me to stop scaring the students."  
"It's not working very well."  
"I figured." His face turned into a frown. "Now, I wanted to tell you. That gash the kishin caused on your side got you pretty deep. When I ran the blood tests your blood seemed clean but your soul on the other hand, I can't explain," He said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"Your soul seemed to weaken at one point as if you were dying, then out of nowhere...your wavelength increased incredibly. Almost impossibly. Then after about an hour it went back to being stable the way it usually is. A very kind,understanding,short tempered soul."  
I looked straight ahead contemplating this information. Something was wrong with my soul? Something's wrong and not even Professor Stein, the greatest Meister ever,who is ALWAYS DISSECTING, can't figure out what's...wrong with me?  
"I don't want you to worry, but you had to know. If anything does go wrong I want you to see me immediately." He tells me. I slowly nod. I feel my throat tighten.  
"W-wait!" I choke out. Stein turned around. "Where's Haley? Is she okay?"  
Stein looked at me and I could almost see a very faint touch of pink come over his face.  
"Don't worry she is fine. Just a couple of scratches. I can go get her for you if you want." He tells me. I nod. He walks out with a smile. I close my eyes and focus in on the conversation outside. One of my many talents...reading minds.  
"How is she?" Haley asked immediately.  
"She just woke up. She is perfectly fine." Stein reassures her. She sighs a breath of relief.  
"Well can we see her?" Tsubaki asked.  
"I don't see why not-"  
Before he could finish his sentence everyone rushed in. I let go of the connection I had with their thoughts.  
"Jamie," Haley breathed with relief. She ran over to me and hugged me. Too tight. I yelped in pain.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She apologized.  
"I-it's okay." I reply holding my side. "I'm o-okay."  
She gave me a smile and I smiled back.  
"Oh Jamie!" Maka said. "Since you killed that kishin...I think you earned this." She said as she held out the soul to me. My first soul. My first kishin soul. I took it in my hands and held it. It felt like jelly.  
"Woah," I breathed. I looked at Haley and handed it to her.  
"Hungry?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me and took the soul in her hands. She weighed it in her palm and then stuck it in her mouth. She chewed a few times then swallowed it.  
"Wow." She said. "Now that's a different taste."  
Soul walked over to her and they fist bumped. I grinned.  
"Do you need anything?" Tsubaki asked gently.  
"No. But thanks for asking Tsubaki." I responded. She smiled at me.  
"HEY IS SHE OKAY!" Black*Star yelled as he came into the room.  
"Me being here will help you heal TWICE as fast!"  
I smiled and giggled. Pain shot through me like a fire and I clutched at my side. I clenched my teeth but my throat still emanated a groan of pain.  
"Jamie what's wrong?" Haley asked.  
"My side. Hurts." I breathed.  
She walked over to me and lifted my shirt a little to reveal the bandage.  
"Seems okay. Here," she grabbed an ice pack. "This'll help." She grinned. She read my thought. That's how she knew it felt like fire.  
"How is she feeling?" Kid asked as he walked in.  
"Better than last night." I responded. He smiled.  
"Good. Glad to hear. Well, father says he would prefer you to stay here until you're healed but its up to you."  
"I've never been to fond of hospitals so its probably best I leave as soon as possible." I half joked.  
"That's fine. Maka, Soul? Do you have a room ready for them?"  
"Yeah, we did it after we brought Jamie here." Maka said.  
"Perfect. You can leave in about an hour." Kid said.  
"Thanks kid." I say.  
"Not a problem." He said as he walked out of the room.  
"Hey, I'll go get you something to eat. Be right back." Haley said as she was about to leave.  
"Hey can we come? We're pretty hungry." Maka asked nicely.  
"Uh, sure!"  
Tsubaki,Maka and Haley all headed for the door.  
"What about me? I'm hungry." Soul asked.  
"Why don't you stay with Jamie just incase something happens?" Haley suggested a little too innocently. I glared at her.  
'I hate you.' I told her telepathically.  
'You'll thank me later.' She responded.  
"Fine. Just bring me back something okay?" He asked. Maka nodded. They all walked out the door and then we were alone. The tension was so thick not even a knife could cut through it. I looked at soul. He was standing by the window and looking outside. His eyes gleamed when the rays of light hit them.  
"Uh, hey." I say trying to start a conversation. "Remember how I said you guys had a tv show?"  
"Yeah," he said turning around.  
"Well, at the end of the series, you guys defeated Ashura,but have you yet?"  
"You mean Maka, defeated Ashura. The rest of just kinda did nothing." He said a little disappointed as he walked closer to the side of my bed. I looked at him. His eyes were fixed in the ground. They were filled with what seemed like guilt. I lifted my hand and reached out to touch him but just before I reached his arm I thought I shouldn't so I put it down.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Maka is strong too. You were knocked out." I tell him. He gives me a half grin.  
"Yeah exactly my point. It was uncool that I couldn't withstand it enough to stay conscious to protect my Meister." He said. That's one of the things I like most about Soul. Underneath the cool guys act, is actually a really kind heart. Kind soul... I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"I'm happy nothing happened to you..."  
My eyes snapped back open and I looked at Soul. He had a slight blush and he was rubbing the back if his neck. "I...I just knew if something bad happened to you it would hurt Haley hard. I didn't want to have to deal with the girly water works is all." He said. I looked away. Of course. Of course, what was I thinking.  
"I'm glad nothing happened to me too." I laughed. He grinned.  
"Ya know, your not bad. For a girl." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I guess your not bad either...for a weapon." I retort.  
"Ooo Touché." He laughed. I laughed with him.  
"We're back!" Maka said as she entered with a covered tray for soul. "They had hamburgers for lunch so I brought up two of them for you." She said.  
"Food..." Is all Soul said as he took a bite of his burger. I smiled.  
'Soooo?' Haley asked with her thoughts. I shrugged.  
'What did you expect? A full out make-out session the first day we get to know eachother?' I responded. She shrugged. She walked over to me and handed me a burger. I took it and took a bite. School burgers. I guess something's don't change no matter where you go.  
"Okay, everything's good to go. You guys can go now." Kid said as he walked in.  
"Great. Thanks kid." Haley said. Then she looked at me. "You think you can get up?" I looked at her and nodded. She grabbed my arm and Tsubaki grabbed my other arm.  
"1.2.3." She said and the lifted me up. I winced a bit and ground my teeth together as the fire came back for revenge.  
"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.  
I nodded. She didn't find it convincing so I smiled to let her know. I got off the bed and got to my feet. I tried to stand up straight but failed and ended up hunched over.  
"Need this?" Maka asked with a wheel chair in front of her. I looked at it and shook my head. There is no way I'm giving up and getting in that thing.  
"I-I'm good." I say. Haley shot me a glare.  
"Jamie," she said. "You don't have to be tough, if your not ready yet you can use the chair." She said.  
'Please. I hate seeing you in pain.' She added with her thoughts. I gave her a knowing glance and I nodded in defeat. I got in the chair and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
"Ready to go?" Maka asked.  
"Lead the way." Haley said as she stood behind me ready to push me along.  
"Can I at least push myself so I don't feel completely useless?" I ask. Haley sighed and nodded. I smiled and started to roll along.

It wasn't too long until we reached Maka and Soul's apartment. It looked just like how it looked in the show. When we entered I forced myself out of the chair and I was able to stand...just not straight. Haley and Maka led me to the couch and I sat with a huff.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Maka asked cheerfully. "Movies, eat, board games,"  
"I think I'll just help Jamie to the room and let her rest." Haley said. I groaned.  
"I have rested enough. I'm tired if laying around." I say. Haley looks at me with a glare. "Don't give me that look. I'm tired of doing nothing. Lets do SOMETHING!" I groan. Haley sighs. There was a knock at the door and Maka went to answer it. She opened it to reveal Tsubaki,Liz, and Patty.  
"HIYA!" Patty yelled with joy.  
"Hey Maka." Liz said. "Patty and I really wanted to meet the new people."  
"By that you mean you just wanted to have a slumber party with the new girls because it will be bigger and more fun." Maka said.  
"BINGO!" Liz said and dragged everyone inside. She looked at soul. "Black*Star and Kid are waiting for you Soul. Manly slumber party."  
Soul went to his room to go grab his stuff.  
"Well, until they leave...lets set up!" Liz said.  
"YEAH!" Patty said and threw her giraffe sleeping bag on the floor and began setting it up. Soul was out the door in seconds.  
"Uh guys? Try to go a little easy. Jamie is still injured." Maka said. I sat up despite my sides demands.  
"I can deal really." I say. "I'm good."  
"Okay,well in that case..." Liz began and got an evil grin.  
"Let the games begin!"


End file.
